


Sing.

by jambon



Category: Killjoys - Fandom, MCR - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, danger days - Fandom, my chemical romance killjoys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9944543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jambon/pseuds/jambon
Summary: The ending of the 'Sing' video from the point of view of the Killjoys.





	1. Chapter 1

__Party Poison

The smell of bleach in the Better Living incorporated headquarters is overwhelmed by the fetid stench of Korse's breath as he presses against me. The cool metal of his gun pressing into my neck makes me want to cough and I look into the eyes of Korse. They are cold, dead and filled with malice, and it is in this moment that it is the end for me, and for the Killjoys.

I frantically look around the room. My friends and brother are still locked in the battle and there is nobody to help me. Kobra Kid turns around and we make eye contact. In his eyes I see my past life, Gerard Way the singer. He had a family, a courier, safety. I am filled with regret as I imagine how my life could have played out- growing old with Lindsey and Bandit, staying close to my friends and brother. Being safe, happy and secure.

But all of that is gone now. My veins rush with adrenaline and with it, defiance. I am Party Poison, one of the Fabulous Killjoys, and I am not going out without a fight. Shifting my attention back towards Korse, I see in slow motion his lips twisting into a grim approximation of a smile as he squeezes on the trigger. I struggle against his grip but he is too strong. Terror fills my soul and then, nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Kobra Kid

Party Poison goes down. He slides down the wall, eyes open but unseeing. My brother, who has know me before I was even born, is dead. Rage engulfs me, rushing through my veins like a fire, and I know that, even if it costs me my life, I must kill Korse.

Korse is still standing over the body of Party Poison, gloating over his victory, no doubt planning all the experiments he will perform later. Except there won't be a later. Gun extended, I run towards Korse. I scream a loud, feral scream that I had no idea my body was capable of producing.

My prey turns around and I pull the trigger. The laser hits his chest, knocking him to the floor. I have killed Korse, the greatest enemy of the Killjoys. Party Poison would be proud.

This victory gives me a flare of pride in my chest, which is quickly replaced by a shocking pain in my side. I gasp and fall to my knees. I then collapse flat on my back, dropping my gun and winding myself. The pain is clouding my mind and I know that I will not survive this injury. The last thing I see before everything goes black is a scarecrow facing in my direction lowering it's gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Fun Ghoul

Only me and Jet Star left now. We are the only things left between Korse and The Girl and I will not let BL Industries take her. I cannot afford to dwell over my friends. The time to grieve is later, now I must act.

I grab The Girl's hand and drag her with me towards the exit. Jet Star is headed in the same direction and I shove The Girl out of the door after him. 'I'll come with you' I shout over the din. Jet Star nods. My heart twinges for him. I feel awful lying to him at a time like this, but I know I have to do it.

As soon as Jet Star and The Girl have got out of the door, I slam it shut behind them and whirl around to face my attackers. I know this is a suicide mission, there is no way I can defeat all of these scarecrows by myself, but I need to try.

I shoot wildly into the room, laser beams ricocheting all around. A blast hits my hand, but I grit my teeth and try to continue. My aim is off as I am only shooting with one hand, and I feel the inevitable blast to my flesh. I fall to the floor, and everything goes black

 


	4. Chapter 4

Jet Star

I am the only one left. All of the other Killjoys are dead and I have no reason to live except to save The Girl. Once she is safe, well...

I knew what Fun Ghoul was going to do but I still let him, and the guilt of that is so crushing I can't breath. I rush toward the car, dragging The Girl behind me. I hear a crash comb from behind me and see the scarecrows burst through the door, after us.

I spin around and face the scarecrows, shooting at them head on. I shove The Girl away from me, in the direction that the van should be arriving in any second soon. This was never going to be anything but a suicide mission. Nobody ever said it out loud, it was like an unspoken truth between us, carried across in heavy glances.

All of this rushes through my mind as I edge backwards. I can't hold them all off, and that's ok. I have nothing left to live for anyway. Eventually I just give up. The blast hits my front and I fall flat on my back on the car. I let go of life as easily as letting go of a helium balloon when you're a child, slowly drifting away into the emptiness...


End file.
